konflik cinta
by karinkazunami
Summary: sawamura yang mencintai miyuki,haruichi yang mencintai furuya,miyuki dan furuya yang masih bingung akan perasaannya


KONFLIK CINTA

Disclaimer : Terajima Yuuji

Genre : friendship,hurt/comfort

Rate : Teen

.

.

.

Hari ini akhir pekan dan latihan bisbol diliburkan. Hari ini sawamura ingin menyatakan perasaan nya pada miyuki-senpai,ia mencari miyuki-senpai di berbagai tempat. Tetapi senpainya itu tak ada dimanapun. Akhirnya ia berhenti mencari senpainya itu dan pergi ke bullpen bersama haruichi untuk berlatih saat mereka di depan pintu masuk bullpen ia menemukan furuya dan miyuki senpai berbincang tanpa sengaja ia dan haruichi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku menyukai mu miyuki-senpai" kata furuya.

"Aku juga menyukai mu furuya" kata miyuki.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita pacaran ?'' kata furuya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja furuya,mulai sekarang paggil aku kazuya saja." Kata miyuki sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kazuya-senpai,mulai sekarang panggil aku satoru saja." Kata furuya

"Baiklah,kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" kata miyuki sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan furuya.

Setelah itu meraka meninggalkan bullpen dan tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang memiliki hati yang hancur.

 **POV HARUICHI**

Aku tidak menyangka kalau furuya akan menyatakan perasaan nya pada miyuki – senpai. Aku dan eijun sudah lumayan dekat sampai – sampai kami bercerita tentang orang yang kami sukai. Aku segera melihat ke arah eijun,seperti yang kuperkirakaan wajah eijun terlihat benar – benar terkejut.

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat ini tim baru selesai latihan dan pergi untuk mandi. Lalu aku memanggil eijun ,kami pun paling terkhir yang masih berada di lapangan lalu akupun memulai percakapan.

"eijun – kun,bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanyaku.

"bertanya tentang apa haruchi?" tanya eijun.

"apakah kau menyukai miyuki - senpai?" tanyaku.

"ke...kenapa kau...ber...bertanya seperti itu? "jawab eijun dengan tergagap dan wajah yang memerah.

"tidak apa –apa kalau tidak mau menjawab eijun – kun". Kata ku.

"aku akan bilang tapi jangan katakan pada siapapun ya haruchi." Kata eijun.

"ya,aku janji". Jawabku

"baiklah,aku tidak sekedar menyukai nya tapi mencintai miyuki kazuya,dia cinta pertamaku,apa kau juga menyukai miyuki kazuya?". Jawab sekaligus tanya eijun – kun padaku

"tidak lebih tepatnya aku me...menci...mencintai furuya – kun,makanya itu mungkin kita bisa saling membantu dan mendukung." Kataku mungkin mukaku juga sudah semerah wajah eijun – kun tadi atau mungkin lebih merah.

"YOSH... baiklah haruchi kita saling membantu dan mendukung satu sama lain." Jawab eijun – kun sambil bersamangat.

"ya eijun – kun,semoga cinta kita pada mereka terbalaskan." Jawabku dengan kalem.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Saat aku mengingat percakapan kami waktu itu,rasa nya pupus sudah harapan kami untuk bersama orang yang kami cintai. Aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana,rasanya aku benar –benar tidak bisa menahan lagi,dan aku yakin saat ini eijun – kun juga merasakan seperti apa yang kurasakan,apalagi eijun – kun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya,akupun langsung melihat keadaannya setelah aku sedikit menyembunyikan kekecewan ku,seperti yang kuduga eijun – kun seperti ingin memulai percakapan.

"Eijun – kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya khawatir walaupun hati juga sakit tapi aku tetap tidak ingin melihat wajah sahabat ku sedih.

" Tidak usah terlalu memikirkanku,aku tidak apa – apa. Bagaimana dengan mu sendiri haruchi." Kata eijun. Aku tau bahwa eijun berbohong,karena bagaimana pun juga aku dapat merasakannya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Walaupun rasa nya sakit dan susah aku akan berusaha melupakannya."kataku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berusaha bersama – sama melupakan perasaan kita pada mereka." Kata eijun,sambil tersenyum. Aku tau eijun tersenyum paksa.

"Ya." Jawabku.

 **POV EIJUN**

Aku benar - benar terkejut mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tiba – tiba haruichi memulai memecahkan keheningan di antara kami.

"Eijun – kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya haruichi.

" Tidak usah terlalu memikirkanku,aku tidak apa – apa. Bagaimana dengan mu sendiri haruichi." Kataku. Aku berbohong padanya karna tidak ingin dia khawatir padaku.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Walaupun rasa nya sakit dan susah aku akan berusaha melupakannya."kata haruichi

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berusaha bersama – sama melupakan perasaan kita pada mereka." Kataku,sambil tersenyum. Aku tau aku tidak bisa berbohong.

"Ya." Jawab haruchi. Syukurlah dia tidak mengimidasiku,mungkin karena dia juga sama –sama terluka.

Kami pun memutuskan tidak jadi latihan dan langsung pergi ke kamar masing – masing. Dikamar aku segera menangis karna sudah tidak dapat menahanya lagi,rasanya hatiku sakit sekali,untuglah kuromochi – senpai sedang pergi dengan masuko – senpai. Bahkan sampai malam aku menangis dan membuat kedua senpai ku terganggu tidurnya,lalu aku berusaha meredam suaraku dengan menggunakan bantal.

"hiks...hiks...hisk..."

"Oi sawamura diamlah aku ingin tidur,kau benar-benar berisik."kuromochi – senpai mengatakannya sambil melempari ku bantal nya. Dan aku sudah berusaha agar tidak menangis lagi tapi tetap saja setiap mengingat kejadian tadi pagi rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

 **POV KUROMOCHI**

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada bakamura saat aku dan masuko - senpai kembali ke kamar kami sudah melihatnya terbaring di kasurnya dan menangis tersedu sedu,bahkan saat waktu makan malam diapun tidak mau kebawah untuk makan malam. Aku langsung melihat masuko – senpai dan seperti dugaanku masuko – senpai terlihat khawatir pada besok pagi aku akan menanyakan pada bakamura kenapa dia menangis seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **New chapter**

Maaf apabila cerita nya kurang menarik. terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.


End file.
